Natural pH gradients in electrofocusing have been stabilized. Stabilization occurred when buffers were used as reservoir electrolytes instead of the strong acid and base. The steady-state in electrofocusing has been found to depend on the multiplicity and load of constituents, as in isotachophoresis. On the basis of such consideration, preparative elution of electrofocused zones has been successfully attempted. Aminoacids have been tested as spacers in isotachophoretic systems.